Destiny
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Percy is accused of stealing Zeus' bolt, Hades is out for blood, and Percy is saved by Harry Potter, who figures out there's a rebellion happening, and it poses a bigger threat than the Titans, and it'll take the strongest gods, demigods, and wizards to stop the threat.


**_This is a brand new Idea i also came up with, review and thanks_**

* * *

**Chapter One. The Warning.  
**

* * *

It was early morning in New York City, as teenage Percy Jackson entered his mother's house, he knew he was going to get upset, there was no doubt about it, that filth of a husband Gabe, Percy hated him. Gabe treated Percy and his mother like they were dirt, but his mother stood up to it... Percy didn't understand it, but he didn't understand most things his mother did.

"Mom, I brought you groceries." said Percy, pulling a bag out of his old tacky bookbag, and then coming out of the living room, was Percy's mother.

"Thank you Percy, how's school?" asked his mother taking the groceries and beginning to put it away.

"Good, same old thing though." said Percy, and then when she opened the door of the fridge, the sight made Percy really mad. "That freaking alcoholic!"

"Leave Gabe alone Percy! Please, he's been good to us!" said Percy's mother. "You don't understand."

"Sometimes Mom, I swear you're crazy, but I know you have your reasons, look forget I said anything." said Percy. "I gotta go."

He exited the apartment, and walked casually to his new school, and met his best friend Grover Underwood.

"Hey Percy." said Grover, using his crutches to help him keep up with Percy. Grover was well: he was crippled mainly, funny, and definitely odd.

"Hey Grover, hey, it's been a while. Maybe our luck's finally turning around." said Percy.

"Sure... not likely. Just a breaking point, you probably used up all your bad luck." said Grover.

"Wait, bad luck? You've had good luck. Were you in the dumpster again, you need to get an actual room instead of a balcony where you roll off every night." said Percy.

"Just mind your own business Percy. One of these days you'll regret it, and it'll be the end of you." said Grover.

"Yeah right." said Percy, and wiped his face, and felt sweat running down it... and then pushing Percy, a teenager his age walked by, and entered an alley. "What was that about?"

"Have no idea. Just forget about it. We have to go to school, let's hurry before Mrs. Dodds gets on our case again." said Grover, patting Percy on the back, and the two got on the bus and headed to the academy...

_**Yancy Academy. **_

Percy didn't like Yancy, but after being expelled from so many schools, he thought it'd be best to forget about his life and just go to school. He was dyslexic, and had ADHD, which made him the worst person to hardly get a good grade on a test. When he looked at it, he saw the letters literally seem to switch around.

It made him frustrated, just knowing that he couldn't read made him angry, and then as Percy entered the Academy, he noticed that Mrs. Dodds was looking at him.

"What?" asked Percy. Mrs. Dodds walked at Percy holding something looking like a note.

She walked to him, and put it in his hand, and Percy opened it, seeing Greek writing, and the letters switched to the point where it looked normal, and it read: Go to the Greek Exhibit.

Percy didn't want to, but Mrs. Dodds was the most influential teacher, except for Mr. Bruner. He entered the Greek Exhibit, and there on the top of a pillar, was Mrs. Dodds.

"Give the Lightning bolt Percy Jackson!" said Mrs. Dodds, in a sinister voice. Percy had no idea what was going on, and then suddenly Mrs. Dodds jumped off the pillar, and turned into an ugly monster.

"WHAT THE HECK?" asked Percy, running, dodging monster Dodds, and the moment he ran in a hallway, he saw Grover running along side of Mr. Bruner, the teacher that was there at the moment.

"Catch!" said Grover, throwing a pen, but hit the cap, and it turned into a sword, and Percy barely caught it, and swung at Monster Dodds.

It hit, and Dodds exploded, and then he was alone. The pen was gone too... what just happened? What was the lightning bolt? What did it have to do with him? He didn't know...

* * *

_Please review and thanks _


End file.
